It is known to make vehicle wheels from non-ferrous alloys, advantageously to reduce the unsprung weight of the vehicle, but also for prestigious reasons with more sporty automobiles particularly sports cars.
These wheels can be made completely of such light weight alloys, or may have a non-ferrous alloy wheel center surrounded by a conventional steel rim.
The alloys used are usually basically aluminum or magnesium. One disadvantage of such alloys is that they are difficult to aesthetically finish such as by polishing or plating. If left unfinished, they have a full, uninteresting appearance. A highly desired finish for a prestigious wheel is chrome plating. However, to chrome plate these non-ferrous alloys is very difficult and is accompanied with consequential high costs.